This invention relates to portable tables, such as card tables, camping tables, picnic tables and portable display tables that may be folded and compacted for storage or transportability. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable table that can be folded into a self-contained package that can be easily carried and stored in compact storage compartments such as those found in recreational vehicles, airplanes or small living areas.
The most common types of portable or temporary tables are generally known as card tables. The legs of a card table and similar folding leg tables generally hinge or connect to the underside of the table in a manner allowing the legs to pivot inward along one respective edge of the table to reduce the table to a substantially flat configuration essentially defined by the table top. Numerous other commonly known folding table leg configurations have been devised and used for years. Some table designs, such as the familiar ping pong table for example, combine a folding table top with folding legs. A few less commonly known tables also employ folding legs. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,187 discloses a version of a collapsing table wherein the folding leg members pivotally connect to the table top and a base. The folding leg then allows the table to collapse vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,946 discloses a stool or table of similar workings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,683 discloses a carrying case convertible to a table with folding legs.
Most folding leg tables include some form of moveable or collapsible brace such as a folding scissor brace to help stabilize the table leg. The most compact portable table would require the folding of both the table top and folding or telescoping the table legs, but such a configuration poses some engineering design and stability problems, as well as problems with ease of set up.
An object of this invention is to provide a portable table that may be easily converted from a compact carryable state to a stable, sturdy table by simply opening the table top and allowing the leg assembly to fall into position.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a folding portable table with foldable legs and a foldable tabletop that compacts with the folded legs enclosed between two halves of the tabletop.
Another object of this invention is to provide a folding portable table which includes a folding table top portion, folding legs and a folding base unit where the folding legs are pivotally attached or hinged at one end to the underside of the table top and the at the other end hinged to the opposing surface of the base unit, and in this way provide a method of adjusting the height of the table.
Furthermore it is an object of this invention to provide a folding portable table with a folding table top which includes a framework around the underside of each folding section of the table top, folding table legs, and a folding base unit wherein in the folded compact state the folded legs and folded base unit are enclosed by the table top and attachment framework in a manner resembling a carry case or suitcase.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a collapsible folding table with folding legs and a folding base that, when folded, are contained within a carry case-like enclosure formed by the folding table top and frame, wherein the interior of the enclosure provides storage space for tabletop accessories such as a table cover, and wherein the case may be equipped with carry handles and closure latches.
Finally it is an object of this invention to provide a folding portable table, display gaming table, outdoor table or similar furniture that includes a foldable table top, foldable legs, a foldable base unit, and means of hinging and bracing the table legs with respect to each section of each leg, the table top and base unit.
Briefly, a presently preferred embodiment of the present invention includes first and second top members hingedly attached together by a first hinging means to form a foldable table top, first and second base members hingedly attached together by a second hinging means to form a foldable table base, and a plurality of foldable leg assemblies each including two or more leg sections pivotally attached together, with one end of each leg assembly being pivotally attached to one of the top members and an opposing end of each leg assembly being pivotally attached to one of the base members, the leg assemblies being foldable in a manner so as to allow the table top to be transitioned from an extended position remote from the base to a collapsed position proximate the base, and to further allow the table top and the table base to be respectively folded about the first hinging means and the second hinging means into a compacted configuration.
Among the advantages of the present invention is that it provides a self contained, fully functional table that can be easily transported and/or stored without the use of any additional container or housing.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a compact table assembly that can be unpacked by merely unfolding the xe2x80x9ccontaining componentsxe2x80x9d and lifting the top assembly up from the base assembly until the leg assemblies have been fully extended.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become apparent to those skilled in the art after having read the following detailed description of the several embodiments illustrated in the several figures of the drawing.